Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional mold 20 includes a stationary mold member 21 and a movable mold member 22 mating the stationary mold member 21. An inclined guide pillar 23 is fixed on the stationary mold member 21. A slide 24 is slidably disposed on the movable mold member 22, and a guide pillar hole (not shown), which is provided for accommodating the inclined guide pillar 23 therein, is defined in the slide 24.
Referring to FIG. 7, when the mold 20 is being opened to release a molded product, the stationary mold member 21 moves jointly with the moving inclined guide pillar 23.
Due to the inclined guide pillar 23, the slide 24 is caused to slide and separates from the product, while the product is kept on the movable mold member 22.
Since the parts of the slide 24 in contact with the product are separated at the same time when the above-mentioned mold 20 is being opened to release the molded product, there is often a larger adhesive force between the product and the slide, and correspondingly, the product needs to withstand a larger pulling force caused by the slide 24, hence resulting in the product being deformed when pulled by the slide 24, thereby without achieving product requirements.